Not So Common Wedding!
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: Sequel to "Common Law". The day L and Light officially become legally married. Not only that, but it seems L has planned a wedding. Why? One-Shot


When he opened his eyes, they were bleary

When he opened his eyes, they were bleary. It had taken everything he had to wake-up this morning. His eyes had refused to open. His body was like a dead-weight. His whole being was against him this morning, but he wasn't sure why. There was something about today. He vaguely remembered that it was something unpleasant, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Light sighed as he shoved off the covers with one arm. He slowly sat up. He stretched his arms up over his head only to be hindered by the chain attached to him. Light's eyes narrowed and his gaze shifted to the other side of the bed, except no one was there. His "room-mate" was gone. Where was L?

Light seemed bewildered by this. L would never leave him by himself, would he? Light yanked the chain again and a clank was heard. The other cuff was connected to the opposite bed-post. Light grumbled to himself.

He shifted his legs off the side of the bed. Once his legs hung over the side he began to think about how to maneuver off the bed without having his arm rip out its socket. He figured out if he rolled off the other side of the bed he would be able to stand up.

Lying on his back again, Light slid over to the other side only to fall off. He now lay in a pile of sheets and pillows. Deciding to not move for a moment, he took a moment to breathe in annoyance. That thump to the ground joggled his head. Light was beginning to have a headache. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose in hopes it would subside.

While his eyes were closed, he heard the distinct sound of the door open and close. L must have come back. Light opened his eyes only to be faced with darkness. He blinked his eyes in confusion. Light sat up and his face hit fabric.

Light stretched out his fingers and glided if over the fabric in front of him. It was very smooth and silky. There felt like there were layers behind it. Light set one hand back and felt something hard and fleshy. He stroked the object behind him and felt it twitch. That was odd. Light removed his hand. He brought his hand down and brushed his fingers around till he found the bottom of the fabric surrounding him.

Light lifted over his head and looked up. His eyes widened in utter horror. L stared down at him with curiosity with his large black eyes. Light had an idea of what had just occurred, but hoped to god it wasn't true. The fabric was still bundled up in his hand. He gulped and back down and behind him. A strange squawk escaped his throat.

Light's eyes met a terrifying sight. With the light of the room now shining the cloth confines his was just in, his eyes caught sight of the white pasty legs he had most likely stroked a minute prior. He also saw the bottom of red boxers. Light quickly shot up and grasped the bed-post to stare at L.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Light asked he looked at L in disbelief. The older young man tilted his head and bit his thumb. What was Light so upset about it? Light-kun was the one who looked up his dress. L continued to look at Light as he nibbled on his thumb.

"Does my form of attire not appease Light-kun?" L asked as he fiddled with the lace on his lovely white. Light was at a loss for words. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a thing to say, so he stuttered momentarily before he could finally speak.

"You do realize you're wearing a wedding dress?" Light asked aghast. L simply nodded his head. L believed the dress looked quite dashing on him. The lady at the formal wear shop said the white dress would contrast beautifully with his black hair. He had gotten it a few days prior when he had left Light with Matsuda.

"Yes. I hope you remembered what today is. It would slightly embarrassing if you didn't," L said as he adjusted the white ribbon in his hair. Light's mind went blank. He immediately searched his memory banks for something. The unpleasant memory he had forgotten assaulted his mind. Light's face faltered.

"You're not talking about that common law thing are you? You do realize that just because we get legally married, which I still refuse to beyond all reason, doesn't mean there has to be a wedding," Light sternly said.

"I am aware of this Light-kun, but I have my reasons," L said as he went back to nibbling on his thumb. This was far too much for Light. He couldn't understand the reasoning in L's head. He didn't believe this had any effect over the Kira case. What could L gain from this?

"What are your reasons?" Light asked as he looked at L seriously as he stood up straighter by the bed-post. L seemingly ignored light and turned toward the door to walk out again. He gazed back at light momentarily.

"I will go fetch Light-kun's tux for today," L replied obviously not answering Light's question. He proceeded to walk out of the door and closed it behind him. Light stood dumbfounded at the spot where he stood. Then anger took over.

"I you think I'm going to get caught up all in this, you've got another thing coming!" Light yelled out in the room.

WEDDINGBELLSWEDDINGBELLSWEDDINGBELLSWEDDINGBELLSDING

It had taken about an hour and twenty minutes for the preparations to be made mostly due to Light's reluctance. The two young now stood in front in an open lap-top. L held pink flowers up to his chest and gazed at the screen. Light looked particularly annoyed and took the time to glare at L. Somehow the zany detective had managed to get a preacher on web-cam.

Light wasn't sure how he did it, but he was more pissed than impressed. L still stood in his hunched over stance so his dress drooped on the floor. This seemed so unorthodox. Light was curious was how on earth all this happened... Actually, he was more curious as to what L's reasons were still.

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage,_

_Of these two…um…charming young men,_

_Yagami Light and Hideki Ryuzaki,"_

Light couldn't fathom it. He had deduced it wasn't because of the Kira case. Yet, was there any other possibility? An idea struck him. It seemed logical and almost reasonable, but was it true? Could it be that L was in love with him?

"_May they together in the good times and bad,_

_Richer or poorer,_

_And sickness or in health,"_

Could loneliness have been so bad that he wanted to marry the first person he had been in contact with for a long time? Light almost felt sorry for L. Not sorry enough to marry him, but sorry. A second later Light realized that L was looking at him expectantly. The web-cam preacher cleared his throat.

"_Do you Yagami Light taken Ryuzaki as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

Light blinked and took time to register what was just said. He opened his mouth to say no, but was silenced as L's foot came down his. Light bit his lip as he tried not to cry out in pain. He glared over at Light who obviously predicted he would try to say no.

"What the hell was that for?" Light hissed as he narrowed his eyes at L. The detective said nothing and blinked. He looked as if he was thinking about something for a moment before speaking.

"Are you not Kira?" L whispered. Light thought long and hard about what L asked. Would this somehow prove he was Kira? He made sure to answer the question correctly.

"Yes?" Light answered.

"_Then I now pronounce you man an err… man-wife,_

_You may kiss the bride,"_

Light almost choked. What? L smiled happily and looked over at Light. One more thing and he could get what he's been waiting for. Light didn't have time to react as L kissed him. It was a strange feeling.

The kiss was quick and fleeting. The taste of coffee and sugar was on L's lips, which really wasn't a surprise for Light. A moment passed and it ended. Suddenly Light was brought back to reality as he was suddenly dragged by L. Where were they going?

A minute later the two found themselves in the kitchen. A giant white wedding cake faced them now; bride, groom, and all. L greedily rushed over to the cake and began to plunge his finger into the frosting and licking it off. That's when it clicked for Light. He realized what L's real reason for all of this.

Light began to fill with pure and utter rage. He had been tricked in the worse possible way. He couldn't believe what L had done. He had gotten them married just for this one stupid reason.

"You married me to get a wedding cake?" Light screamed. L looked up and bit into a strawberry that had been on the cake. He slowly licked his fingers clean of the fruit's juices. He looked over at Light. Grabbing his fork delicately, he prepared to take another bite of cake.

"Perhaps…" L said honestly. Light's eye twitched. He started ringing his hands together. He had never been so angry in his entire life. He had to do something. He growled and approached L.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Up by 21!"

WUVTRUWUVWUVTRUWUVWUVTRUWUVWUVTRUWUVTRUWUV

Lol, I realized my last story was too short so I decided to make a sequel. I thought this was a funny conclusion to the real reason L wanted to partake in Common Law. I hoped you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE! .


End file.
